1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to window coverings, and more particularly pertains to an insulating sheath which is of a flexible and reusable construction and which may be utilized to reduce air leakage through a window opening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of flexible window coverings is known in the prior art. At the present time, flexible plastic may be purchased commercially for the purpose of covering window openings. This is especially desirable during periods of extreme temperature. More particularly, flexible plastic which is sealed over a window opening reduces the loss of air conditioning during hot summer months while retaining heat within a structure during the cold winter season. While these types of window coverings are known in the prior art, there are no commercially available connectors which facilitate an easy and efficient attachment of such plastic sheathing over a window opening. Usually, a user must nail, staple, glue, tape, or utilize some other known conventional means of attaching the plastic sheathing over a window and quite frequently, substantial air leakage still exists after the plastic is in place. Accordingly, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved means for attaching such plastic sheathing over a window opening and in this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.